Her Chance Gone
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Minerva decided to reveal her feelings to Albus as soon as he arrives back from his holiday. Her hopes are dashed when he returns with his fiancée. Epilogue POSTED!
1. Default Chapter

**Her Chance Gone**

****

**Disclaimer:** If the characters are familiar, it's because they belong to JK Rowling.

**Summary:** Minerva decided to reveal her feelings to Albus as soon as he arrives back from his holiday. Her hopes are dashed when he returns with his fiancée.

**A Decision Finally Made**

Poppy Anna Pomfrey strode into her best friend's rooms only to find the usually immaculate room looking like it had been raided by Ministry officials. In the midst of a dozen different colored robes sat Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva?" questioned Poppy as she picked up some of the robes. "What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

"Albus is coming back today," she simply replied as she picked up a pair of light blue robes. She held them against her then quickly discarded them into the growing pile.

"I thought you didn't care," replied Poppy with a bemused smile.

"Of course I do, you know that!" snapped Minerva a she stood up and swept over to her wardrobe. "I only said I didn't to shut up Xiomara."

Poppy smiled again as she bent down and picked up some of the robes Minerva had discarded. She laid them down on the bed before sitting down and watching her friend with amusement as she emptied the entire contents of her wardrobe. Most of the robes Minerva pulled out of the wardrobe, Poppy had never seen before. Minerva was known for always wearing emerald green robes or her family tartan pattern.

"Minerva," suggested Poppy, "why not wear these lilac ones?"

"Lilac doesn't suit me!" answered Minerva.

"Why did you buy them," questioned Poppy?

"YOU made me buy them," she pointed out. "Do you think I should wear my hair down, or is that to obvious?"

Poppy stood up from the bed and walked over to join Minerva. She gently pushed Minerva aside and pulled out a pair of crimson robes with small silver stars sewn around the cuffs. "Wear these," she said as she handed them to Minerva, "and don't fuss!"

Minerva opened her mouth and was about to say something when she noticed the way Poppy was looking at her. "When Professor Kann said you were mild and meek, he was seriously mistaken!"

"Go and put them on," ordered Poppy as she pointed towards the bathroom.

Minerva didn't bother to reply as she stomped off into the bathroom. Poppy watched her close the bathroom door before making her way over to Minerva's dressing table where she set her best friend's brushes out. Minerva appeared five minutes later, looking beautiful dressed in the crimson robes.

Poppy has always admired Minerva's looks, even when Minerva was completely oblivious to them. Xiomara Hooch had often commented that Minerva reminded her of a porcelain doll, with her creamy complexion and defined cheekbones.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are making such an effort?" asked Poppy.

"I'm going to tell him," replied Minerva softly. "I've waited too long as it is."

"Oh Min," gasped Poppy as she clapped her hands with excitement "this is wonderful! Everyone thinks you both are made for each other!"

"Everyone?" questioned Minerva with surprise.

"The way you dance around each other has been the topic of conversation for years," explained Poppy. "The staff and students discuss it as well as some Ministry officials."

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Minerva, covering her face with her hands to hide her blushes.

Poppy couldn't help but giggle at her friend's blushes. It was a rare sight to see the usually straight-faced professor blushing like a silly schoolgirl. Poppy was delighted that Minerva was finally following her heart instead of trying to ignore it. She watched Minerva twirl her ebony locks into a French twist instead of her usual tight bun. This new hairstyle made her look a lot younger and far less severe. Poppy got to her feet and walked over to the window. The view looked over the lake and down towards the entrance gates.

"What are you going to say to him?' she asked.

"I have no idea," admitted Minerva. "I am hoping it comes to me when I see him."

"Well, you'd better think quickly," warned Poppy, "because his stagecoach is approaching."

"I can't do it!" exclaimed Minerva, shaking her head. "What was I thinking?" Minerva rose from her dressing table and quickly swept over to her wardrobe. She pulled out her usual emerald green work robes and was about to go back into the bathroom to chance when Poppy snatched the robes from her.

"Poppy," protested Minerva.

"Don't even try it," warned Poppy as she opened the door and pushed Minerva out into the hallway.

Minerva knew that there was no chance of getting back into her rooms so she followed Poppy along the quiet corridor. It was the summer holidays so the students were all at home while the staff had stayed at Hogwarts to reinforce the protection spells surrounding the castle.

They reached the top of the stairs that led into the grand entrance hall. Minerva came to an abrupt halt. Albus had just entered the hall but he was not alone. He was arm and arm with an unfamiliar woman.

_To be continued…_


	2. Meeting Regina

**Her Chance Gone**

**Meeting Regina**

Poppy walked straight into Minerva and wondered what had caused her friend to stop so abruptly. Poppy followed Minerva's gaze and noticed Albus, arm in arm with an unfamiliar woman.

The woman stood beside Albus, her well-manicured hand resting upon Albus' arm as she looked around the entrance hall with amazement. Her fiery red hair seemed to consume her slender frame and made her look somewhat wild. Everything about her seemed odd and strange. She appeared to be everything Albus was not and nothing about her seemed compatible with his personality. They were as different as night and day and in Minerva's opinion, she didn't seem the type of woman Albus would be attracted to in the least.

Minerva watched as the red headed woman smiled sweetly at the members of the staff who had assembled to welcome their Headmaster back. She noted how Albus stroked the woman's dainty hand affectionately. Minerva felt a wave of nausea hit her and she reached for the banister to prevent her from falling, as she felt her legs become weak and heavy at the same time.

"Who is that," Poppy asked.

"How would I know, Poppy!" snapped Minerva.

Poppy looked at her friend and was shocked at how pale Minerva had turned. Her knuckles were white from holding on to the banister so tightly. "Maybe it's his long lost sister," suggested Poppy, who really didn't know what to say at that particular moment.

"I have a brother, Poppy, and I can assure you that I never stroke his hand like that," replied Minerva sadly.

"Well, maybe she tripped over and is leaning on him for support," said Poppy clutching at straws.

"I know what you're trying to do, Poppy," said Minerva, raising her hand to prevent any more excuses. "I'm grateful, but it's really not helping."

"It probably isn't what it looks like Min," said Poppy softly. "Come on, let's go down and find out for sure."

"I think I'd rather return to my rooms," admitted Minerva. "By all means, you go down and greet them." Minerva was about to turn when Albus caught her eyes and beckoned her down with his spare hand. His bright blue eyes twinkled with happiness and he smiled brightly at her. Minerva felt her heart skip a beat as he looked at her and then a pang of sadness enveloped her heart. "Oh Slytherin!" she exclaimed under her breath, "I can't do this!"

"Minerva," said Poppy, "you have to now. He has seen us."

Minerva rolled her eyes and then pulled herself together. She smoothed down her robes and fiddled with the cuffs, wishing she had never worn them. Minerva then descended the stone steps regally, her head held up high with Poppy following closely behind. Minerva's left hand barely touched the banister as she descended and her feet barely touched the floor, making it appear as if she was gliding towards them. "Welcome back, Headmaster," she said professionally as she came to a stop in front of Albus and his guest. "I trust you had a good break."

"I had a wonderful break but it is good to be back, Minerva," he replied with a smile. He had been taken back to hear her address him as "Headmaster".

The woman beside Albus turned her head slightly to observe Minerva and the Deputy Headmistress could feel the woman giving her the once over. Minerva caught her eye briefly and the woman gave her a knowing smile before turning back and placing a small kiss on Albus' cheek. Minerva wanted the ground to open up and swallow her up. But instead, she turned slightly and looked out of the window and over the lake.

"So, Headmaster," squeaked Flitwick "are you going to introduce us to this delightful woman standing beside you?"

"Oh Merlin, where are my manners? I would like to introduce you to Regina Hardcastle, my fiancée." The entrance hall suddenly became very quiet and if a pin had been dropped, the sound would have echoed around the school. Regina beamed with pride as she looked at each member of the staff in turn, lingering a bit longer on Minerva than any of the others. Severus had a twisted sort of smile on his face as he stepped forward and offered his congratulations before stalking back to the dungeons.

Silence once again took hold of the situation and Minerva could feel a dozen or so eyes on her. She mentally cursed each and every one of them for looking at her. They were all waiting for her to say something. She was having a hard enough time coming to terms with his news, let alone having to deal with her colleagues' stares. Albus hadn't mentioned anything about Regina in his long letters to Minerva over the break.

"I offer my congratulations to you both," said Poppy, forcing the words out and breaking the uncomfortable silence. She glanced across at Minerva and noticed that she was having a bit of trouble forming words. The expression on her face was one that Poppy had never seen before.

Noticing that Poppy was now looking at her, Minerva pulled herself together. "I would like to offer you both my congratulations on hearing this unexpected news. The Headmaster hadn't mentioned meeting anyone in his letters so that is why you see shocked faces in front of you," said Minerva, trying not to let the hurt she felt seep into her words.

Not giving Albus or Regina the chance to reply, she bid her goodbyes by saying she had some work to do and that she would see them at dinner. Poppy watched her friend turn gracefully and gathered up her robes slightly before walking up the stairs.

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Girl Talk

**Her Chance Gone**

a/n: many thanks to my beta Ang :)  and to those who read and reviewed the last chapter.

**Chapter Three** **Girl Talk.**

Minerva turned the corner abruptly and ran along the corridor before coming to a stop. She cursed out loud as she slammed herself against the wall. Silent tears began to fall from her emerald green eyes as the full force of Albus' announcement hit her. She heard voices drawing nearer so she dried her eyes quickly and darted along the hallways to the safety of her rooms. She knew that sooner or later, her friends would come and check on her. They all knew how she felt about the Headmaster and they would want to be with her.

She swept into her rooms and moved across the room, sinking into her chair. With a wave of her wand, a bottle of firewhiskey appeared. It was not her usual tipple but then this was not a situation she in which usually found herself. She poured herself a big glass of whiskey and nursed the glass as she stared into the empty fireplace. She kept replaying his words over and over in her mind..._his fiancée; his fiancée..._The knock on her door that she had been expecting sounded and in walked Poppy, followed by Xiomara Hooch.

"Help yourself," said Minerva, pointing to the bottle of firewhiskey.

"I don't' think that will solve anything," pointed out the medi-.witch.

"But it helps numb the bloody pain for a while," interrupted Xiomara as she poured herself a glass. "How are you holding up, Min?"

"How do you think?" snapped Minerva.

Poppy and Xiomara exchanged glances before sitting down on the sofa near Minerva. They knew she was hurting. IT was evident by the large firewhiskey in her hand.

"Min, would you like talk about it?" asked Poppy nervously.

"There is nothing to talk about," answered Minerva sadly as she looked into her glass.

"Oh no! You're not getting around it that easily. We know you better than anyone at this bloody school and Albus' announcement certainly deserves some talk. Now, it's either you tell us now while you're still sober, or later when you're not so sober," exclaimed Minerva.

"What would you have me say?" asked Minerva. "You know how I felt about him, so how do you think I'm feeling?"

"We know it was a real shocker for you. Merlin, who knew he was going to go out and get himself engaged over the holidays? But you can't bottle everything up inside Minerva. Let's have a drink and when you're ready to cry, rant or start hexing things, we are here for you," said Poppy.

"He didn't even mention her in his letters to me," said Minerva looking up at her friends. "How could he do this?"

"You know, I bet she's got him under some kind of spell! We all know he would never keep anything from you. I bet she is working for You-Know-Who," said Xiomara.

"Well, he has obviously kept something from me!" snapped Minerva before downing her whiskey.

"You know what you need to do...you need to go to his office and speak to him about this. It will only eat you up inside if you don't let it out. Get angry with him or at least tell him how hurt you are," suggested Poppy.

"Poppy is right. Hey, maybe if you reveal your feelings, he will drop Regina and all will be right," said Xiomara.

"I have no right to tell him how I feel," replied Minerva rising to her feet. "I have no claim to him. He can marry whomever he bloody wants!" Minerva wandered around her living room, trying to think of what to do when her eyes fell upon a picture of herself with Albus. It had been taken two years ago at a staff picnic. Minerva had thoroughly enjoyed the picnic and it had given her the chance to spend some quality time with Albus.

"Min, he's been your best friend for years. You can't just throw that all away. He will eventually come and ask you these same questions and your feelings won't be so easy to hide," said Poppy breaking into her thoughts.

"Besides, he can read your bloody thoughts so do you honestly think that he won't know what's bothering you," threw in Xiomara.

"I can throw away our friendship and I must. I can't be around them. It will kill me. I will just avoid him at all costs," replied Minerva, avoiding her friends' looks.

"You are his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva! There are bound to be times when you are alone. After all, Regina wont' be allowed in the meetings you two have and he wont' allow you to throw away your friendship," Poppy said softly. "We can all see how much your friendship means...to both of you."

"Obviously it's not as important to Albus as it is to me! Why are you pushing me like this? I can't' be around him! I just can't...don't you see?"

"NO! What we see is a woman who has loved a man for years and never told him. And now she is very hurt that he has brought in some...some...woman to try and take your place. The worst thing is that you aren't even fighting," ranted Xiomara raising her voice slightly. She wanted Minerva to rant or to at least show some emotion. It wasn't like her friend to give up so easily.

"I never had a place to take, Xio," snapped Minerva as she slammed down the bottle of firewhiskey. "I will not ruin his happiness because of my jealousy."

"Fine! Then I think we will all just sit here and watch you drink away your future," she answered coldly.

"You do that, then!" Minerva replied harshly. "I don't understand what she has that I don't!"

"That's just it, Minerva. She has nothing..." spoke Poppy.

"Except Albus," Xiomara wasted no time in pointing out to the women.

"Yes, I think we know that Xiomara Hooch!" snapped Poppy who was rather annoyed with the flying instructor for stating the obvious.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"But tat can all chance if you tell him," continued Poppy as she placed a hand over Minerva's glass to prevent her from pouring another shot.

"If he felt anything for me, then why ask another woman to marry him?" Minerva paused to gather her thoughts. "I was stupid to ever think he could love someone like me." Minerva looked at the glass in her hand and the need to explode took over her. She couldn't stop herself from screaming and throwing the glass against the wall, where it shattered into dozens of small pieces.

To say that her friends were shocked would have been a lie. They looked at each other with worried expressions, neither saying a word. As Minerva dropped to the floor and began to sob, they both rose from their seats and made their way over to her. They enveloped her in a tight hug, the kind of hug that said..._we can't make it better, but we can cry with you_. And that's exactly what they did.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Tour of Hogwarts

_**Her Chance Gone**_

_**Chapter Four: A Tour of Hogwarts**_

_**A/N: Many thanks to my beta reader Ang and to all of you who took the time to review my last chapter.**_

Minerva felt physically and emotionally drained when she woke the next morning. She hadn't cried like that for years and she was so thankful for friends like Poppy and Xiomara, who were there to support her. They were the only two people, besides Albus, who knew her and saw past her tough exterior.

She spent longer than usual getting ready for the day. She looked into the mirror and concluded that she wasted too many ears on loving a man who could never love her in return. She decided to eat alone rather than face the staff and the happy couple. She didn't want to engage in small talk and put on a false smile. Minerva picked at her small breakfast and even though she knew she had to eat, she wasn't very hungry.

She had planned to work on some lesson plans but most of her notes were in her office and she hadn't planned to leave her rooms today. But realizing that she was going to have to venture out, she quickly walked the corridor, picked up her notes, and rushed back to her rooms. She was just about to enter them when she heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Hello, Albus," she said turning around to face him. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah, Minerva," he replied flashing her brilliant smile. "I thought I would see you at breakfast."

"I'm snowed under with lesson plans so I made an early start," she told him.

"Did you have a proper breakfast though?" he asked with concern.

"I did."

A silence fell upon them and Minerva fiddled with her notes while trying to think of something else to say.

"Is everything alright, Minerva? He asked as he noticed how distant she seemed.

"Quite fine," she assured him. "I just have some things on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about them?"

"No!" she answered quickly.

"Well, you know where I am if you want to talk about anything," he told her somewhat taken aback by her abrupt manner.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked.

"I promised Regina that I would take her on a tour around Hogwarts but I have been called away by the Ministry. So, I was wondering if you could show her around the school."

Minerva could feel herself turning pale at the very thought. She couldn't show this woman around Hogwarts. She didn't even want to see Regina, let alone having to make small talk with her.

"I am busy," she began but the way he was looking at her made her offer assistance, "but I suppose I can spare a couple of hours."

"Excellent," replied Albus before leaning forward and kissing Minerva on the cheek. "Regina is looking forward to meeting you and I think you will become great friends."

Minerva inwardly cringed at the suggestion that she could ever become friends with Regina. The very idea made her feel physically sick. She watched Albus sweep away before going into her rooms and slamming her notes down on her desk. A knock on her door broke into her frustrated thoughts and she moved across the room to open the door.

"Ahh, Minerva, I thought I'd never find you. Albie told met hat you were going to be my guide, as duty called him away. But he promised to make it up to me later," she finished with a wide smile.

Minerva cringed at the pet name she had given the greatest wizard of recent times and gritted her teeth before speaking.

"Miss Hardcastle, is there anywhere you wish to go?" asked Minerva, stepping out into the corridor.

"Oh, I suppose anywhere you think is important for me to see. Albie said you have been around her forever and can show me all the easiest routes."

Minerva bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from saying something she would probably regret.

"Are you close to his age, Minerva?

"I'm eighty years his junior," answered Minerva briskly.

"Merlin, you don't' look it! So, where are we going?"

Minerva eyed the woman in front of her and tried to figure out if she meant that as a compliment or as an insult. Regina could tell that her words had been vague enough to keep her guessing but biting enough to wound her pride. She had seen the way Minerva had reacted to Albus' announcement and her womanly instincts told her that there was more to their relationship than either of them cared or dared to admit.

"Do you have a particular interest in a certain branch of magic? Perhaps we could start there," suggested Minerva.

"Oh, I have always had a fascination with potions and charms. Transfiguration never interested me as I found it rather dull."

"Dull?" Minerva questioned rather coldly. "I doubt your future husband would agree with you."

"Oh Albie and I don't' really talk about trivial things. Of course I'm sure he'd talk your ears off on the subject. You just seem so...umm.. what's the word I'm looking for," said Regina, thinking out loud. "Well, more like his sister or a close relative."

"Well, we have known each other for some years now and are comfortable in each other's company. He was my professor and mentor."

"That probably explains why he mentions you so much. You know, I think he even said your name in his sleep. He must have been having a nightmare. Oh are these the dungeons?"

The comment Regina had just made hurt Minerva as much as the stunners had done only months before. Seeing that her words had hit home, Regina tried to get back to their original purpose.

"So, this is where potions classes are held? I would love to sit in on a couple of classes when the students are back."

"I'm sure Severus will oblige you. Oh here he is now. Severus, Miss Hardcastle would like a tour so I'll leave you to talk potions and brews." Minerva quickly turned on her heel and sped out of the dungeons.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Knock knock

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/N:** Thank you to each and every one of you who took the time to review the last chapter. It's great to know that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Though I have to warn you that at present I have no idea what is going to happen to Regina. Once again a HUGE thank you to my beta reader, Ang.

**Chapter Five: Knock, knock**

Minerva was relieved to step back into her comfortable and welcoming living quarters. Her first and, what she hoped would be, her last encounter with Regina Hardcastle had been hard and uncomfortable. Minerva wandered over to her desk that was piled high with lesson plans waiting to be sorted through. She had no energy to deal with them right now and pulled out her wand to banish the parchments away in a drawer until a time when she felt calm enough to tackle them.

She sat down and unfastened the tight laces that kept her black boots gathered to her shapely legs. With two simple kicks, both boots flew across the room and landed in a crumpled mess near her bedroom door. She rose once again and wandered over to her overstuffed bookshelf and her fingers ran over the spines of the books before she pulled one from its' resting place. She walked over and collapsed, rather unladylike, on to the comfortable couch with big fluffy cushions, her feet tucked up under her as she opened the book. She sighed sadly as her eyes fell upon the inscription written on the inner sleeve of the cover.

**_Dearest Minerva,_**

_**A true representation of the best qualities**_

_**of Scarlett O'Hara...beautiful, vibrant, strong willed, **_

_**and incredibly loyal…**_

_**Like someone else we both know **_

**Albus xxx**

The muggle book, _Gone with the Wind,_ had been a Christmas present from Albus four years ago and had been one of Minerva's favourites ever since. She ran her fingers over the swirling deep purple writing that belonged to him and felt tears resurfacing. Just as she was about to give in to her tears there was a knock on her door. Minerva felt like cursing out loud but instead she rose to her feet and opened to the door.

"Albus!" greeted Minerva. She hoped her hadn't come to tell her that he disapproved of her treatment to his intended.

"Hello Minerva!" he answered. "May I come in?"

"Of course," replied Minerva opening the door wider so he could enter. "Please have a seat." Albus flashed her a smile as he walked past her. She felt her heart beat slightly faster as he sat down and picked up the book she had been reading.

"Don't tell me, after four years, you still haven't finished it," Albus teased.

"What do you think?" asked Minerva as she looked at him over the top of her glasses.

"You probably finished it within three days," he answered.

"Two actually," came her quick reply. "Now, what can I do for you Albus?"

Albus was slightly taken back by how on edge she seemed at his presence. He wasn't accustomed to such tension within the room when he was with her. They had always had a very easy, comfortable relationship but something had changed and he had no idea what it was. He decided not to push the subject with her. She would come to him if she felt the need to talk and he would be patient. She had always been there for him and in the past he had taken her for granted. But he knew that she understood he was always there for her.

"Thank you for showing Regina around," began Albus. "She hopes that you will be great friends and already has started to think up of eligible bachelors to set you up with."

"I do not wish to be set up Albus," interrupted Minerva rather coldly. "You know how much I hate people interfering in MY personal life."

Albus knew all too well that Minerva despised any interference in both her personal and professional life. He had been brave enough to question one of her essay questions and had received a serious tongue lashing where she accused him of doubting her teaching practices. He had learned not to question Minerva because she always knew what she was doing and she was always right.

Her friends had tried to pry into her personal life and had met obstacles at every turn. They accepted it and left the subject well alone. Poppy Pomfrey and Xiomara Hooch had a better insight into the mind of the Deputy Headmistress than anyone he knew and even they knew not to delve too deeply into her life.

Albus hadn't known the exact point when he fell in love with her but he had. And he had fallen deeply. However, after years of unsuccessful flirting he gave up. Convinced she only had feelings for him as a friend, he had decided to move on, as painful as it was. After a year he had met Regina. Yes, the engagement was quick but he wasn't getting any younger and there seemed to be no point in waiting. All his colleagues had been delighted by the news and offered him their congratulations.

"Don't worry my dear. I won't let Regina set you up," he said, finally coming out of his thoughts.

"I should hope so!" agreed Minerva.

"It's so good to see you again Min," said Albus changing the subject. "I have missed you."

"Nonsense," she said dismissing his words for her own good. She didn't want to read too much into it. "You have been busy getting engaged and only Merlin knows what else you have been up to these days."

"I did miss you Minerva," he assured her. "I even brought you a present."

He rooted around in one of his many robe pockets and pulled out a long black velvet box with silver edging. He handed it to her and waited for her response. Minerva opened the box and gasped. There in the box was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. Made from what looked like white gold with an intricate Gaelic design, it took her breath away. She felt her tears threatening to appear for the second time that day.

"It's beautiful Albus," she said closing the lid and handing it back to him. "I can't accept it though."

"Why in the name of Merlin not?" he questioned, hurt by her refusal of the gift.

"It must have been expensive and you shouldn't be spending money on me," she answered softly. "What would Ms. Hardcastle say?"

"She knows that I purchased it for you Minerva," said Albus. "She was there when I found it."

"Albus, thank you, but I really can't accept such a gift," Minerva repeated.

"I bought it with you and only you in mind Minerva," he told her. "What would you have me do with it?"

"Maybe Ms. Hardcastle would like it," suggested Minerva. "After all, she is your fiancée and you should be spending money on her and not me."

"I purchased it for you," said Albus, who was confused by her refusal of his gift. As soon as he had seen the simple but elegant bracelet, he knew that it was made for one person and one person alone. That was Minerva McGonagall.

Regina had thought the gift had been for her and had been most disappointed when he revealed that he had bought it for someone else. In fact, she had sulked for several days but Albus hadn't given in to her tantrums. He kept the gift for who it was intended.

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to accept this gift. Please try to understand this from my point of view Albus," Minerva asked softly.

"I'm afraid I can't," said Albus rising to his feet and making his way to the door. "I never thought you were the ungrateful sort, Minerva."

Before Minerva could answer, she found herself alone in her rooms with the box still in her hand. She wanted to go after him but some invisible force prevented her from following. She curled up on her couch and clutched the box that held the bracelet to her heart and cried herself to sleep.

_**To be continued…….**_


	6. The Engagement Party

**Her Chance Gone**

****

**A/N:** I want to say a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. It really makes my day that this story is being received so well. Thank you to Ang, who is my beta and friend.

**Chapter 6: The Engagement Party.**

Two weeks had gone by since Albus had come by Minerva's rooms to give her the present and every day Minerva made a conscious decision to avoid him at all costs. She always made sure she was the first to leave the staff meetings and the last to arrive. The rest of the staff had noticed her strange behavior and were discussing the matter between themselves. Minerva was also glad that she was no longer seated beside Albus at the staff table because Regina had taken her place. Minerva would chat with Poppy and Hagrid, who were seated nearest her. She would avoid any type of conversation with Regina and hardly acknowledged her existence.

Poppy and Xiomara were growing more and more concerned about their friend, who seemed to be wasting away in front of their very eyes. They felt powerless to help her. They knew that only one man would bring back their friend but they were painfully aware that he was taken and for what it seemed, to be very happy with Regina Hardcastle. They had watched for days as the Headmaster tried to engage Minerva in a conversation but she would often cut him short with one-word answers or make up some excuse to leave. In the end, the Headmaster had given up his attempts to talk with her. Regina was, of course, very much aware of what was going on and smiled to herself every time Minerva swept by her.

Minerva was distancing herself from Albus in the vain hope to heal her shattered heart. But if she was honest with herself, not talking to him or being in his presence was hurting her even more. But she felt it was something she had to do. To add to her problems, Minerva had walked into her office to find Regina sitting on her desk obviously waiting for her to arrive.

"Ms Hardcastle!" greeted Minerva through gritted teeth.

"Minerva," infused Regina with a toothy smile. "I came by to give you this."

Regina held out a creamy colored thick parchment envelope for Minerva to take. Minerva could see the initials of Albus entwined with the initials of the woman in front of her. Minerva took the envelope and hoped that Regina hadn't seen the small twitch in her hand as she had accepted the heavy envelope.

"You can bring a guest," said Regina as she slipped off the desk and made for the door. "That's if you can find one."

Minerva simply turned her back to Regina and let her shoulders slump. She didn't care if Regina saw her like this. Minerva could tell that Regina was smirking as she closed the door and left her to open the envelope alone. There was no point in delaying the inevitable so she ripped open the invite and felt sick to her stomach.

_Ms. Regina Hardcastle and Mr Albus Dumbledore_

_cordially invite you to attend_

_their engagement party_

_at 19:00 hours_

_on Saturday 15th_

_at Hogwarts _

_Dress Code: Smart dress robes_

_RSVP_

Minerva sighed loudly and was rather relived that it wasn't the actual invitation to their wedding, which would have been too much to deal with at present. Part of her still believed that she was dreaming this whole thing and she would wake up to find that Albus was single and Regina Hardcastle had never existed. She would have to attend this party. Her absence would prove to everyone that she had a problem with the intended marriage and questions would be asked. She would go and toast the happy couple then complain of a migraine and quietly excuse herself. No questions would be asked if she pretended to be ill.

The next day Poppy and Xiomara were standing in Minerva's room looking at their friend as she tried to act as though everything was normal. She was playing the part well but they knew that inside she was heartbroken.

"Minerva," said Poppy softly "you don't have to attend this party!"

"She is right, you know!" agreed Xiomara, who was playing with the hem of her dress robes.

"I have to go," said Minerva looking at them both with determination in her emerald green eyes. "I will be expected and it's common courtesy for me to attend. I nod and smile when I have to and then make a discreet exit."

"But Minerva…" replied Poppy but stopped as soon as Minerva put her hand up.

"I love him Poppy but I have to accept that he will never be mine," explained Minerva. "This engagement will force me to accept that he is no longer a free wizard and that I must move on."

Minerva walked to the door and opened it. She turned and waited for them to follow her. They spoke no more about it as they made their way down to the Great Hall where many of the staff and friends of the happy couple had already arrived. The Great Hall certainly looked lavish and elaborate but as Minerva looked around the hall, she saw nothing that represented Albus' personality.

White drapes were hung from the walls instead of the school banners. White silk tablecloths were draped over the thick wooden tables with bowls of floating candles on top of them. Soft flowery music floated throughout the hall. It was the type of music Albus couldn't stand and so she put the choice of music and decorations down to Regina.

Minerva's musings were interrupted by rapturous applause and she turned around to see Albus and Regina walking into the hall hand in hand, with identical smiles. Regina lapped up the applause and smiles while Albus seemed to be a little fazed by the whole thing but he played his part well. He accepted people's well wishes as Regina told stories of their first meeting. According to her, Albus had sat beside her while she was reading a book and in the process of sitting down, he had knocked over her bottle of water and it had spilled everywhere. They had started talking and now here they were…a couple of months later and celebrating their engagement.

Minerva listened as guests gushed over Regina's story and said how romantic it was. To be honest, Minerva had thought it was a rather boring and unromantic story but that could have been down to the fact that she didn't like the bride to be. Minerva stood in the corner watching many couples dance. She was beginning to feel that she didn't exist until Xiomara and Severus stopped dancing and walked over to her.

"Why aren't you dancing Min?" asked Xiomara bluntly.

"I have a headache!" said Minerva, who was starting to put her escape plan into action.

"Oh," replied Xiomara, trying to sound surprised.

"You know there is hope for you Minerva," said Severus. "If the Headmaster can find someone to take him on at his age, I'm sure you will."

"Well at least I still have a chance Severus," bit back Minerva. "Unlike you who lost that chance they day that they were born!"

Xiomara couldn't help but smile at Minerva's sharp witted reply and looked down at her feet while Severus tried to come back with an equally quick reply but he couldn't.

"If you will excuse me," said Minerva looking at Xiomara. "I need to get some peace and quiet."

Xiomara nodded and tugged a reluctant potions master back on to the dance floor while Minerva made her way towards the door that led out into the Entrance Hall. Regina saw Minerva move towards the doors and decided to bring Albus' attention to the matter.

"Leaving already Minerva?" asked Regina, as she and Albus intercepted Minerva's escape.

"I'm afraid so," replied Minerva. "I have come over with a terrible migraine."

"I do hope it is not too bad," Albus said with concern as he looked at his Deputy over the top of half moon spectacles. This had been the first time they had spoken personally since the night she had refused his gift and he noticed how ill she was looking.

"No it's not that bad," answered Minerva. "I'm sure one of Poppy's potions will do the trick."

"Can't you stay and toast our happiness?" pushed Regina. "It would mean so much to us if you did."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can." Minerva answered.

"Oh but I wanted all of Albus' closest friends to be here for the toast," persisted Regina. "Please Minerva, don't spoil this for him, for us."

"Regina my dear," said Albus, putting a hand on her arm and squeezing it "can't you see that Minerva is ill? I think the best place for her is in bed."

Minerva gave an appreciative smile in his direction while Regina glared at her with cold unfeeling eyes.

"I suppose you are right, my love," answered Regina as she beamed at Albus. "You had better go then Minerva. Oh look darling, the toast is about to done."

Minerva turned quickly and made her way out of the Great Hall without even saying good-bye to Regina and Albus. The last thing she heard as she made her way up the stairs was a toast to the happy couple.


	7. I Am Somebody

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/N:** A huge thank you to my beta reader, Ang! I also want to thank all the  
reviewers of the last chapter and a thank you to Max, who pointed out that  
it should have been ladies before gentlemen on the engagement invitation. I  
have altered that on the previous chapter.

**Chapter Seven: I am somebody!**

Regina sat in front of the beautifully carved, ornate dressing table mirror and smiled at her reflection as she brushed the long thick red locks. Her engagement party had been a great success and was likely to be the talk ofthe wizarding world for many weeks to come, which is exactly what she wanted. She had mingled with the finest witches and wizards of the current  
time. She laughed at their jokes and flashed her engagement ring at every  
opportunity. She loved the attention the ring received from envious witches while she would be modest and tell them how she had told Albus not to get such a ring but because he loved her so much, he wanted her to have the best. They had swallowed her story as though it was the finest champagne andtold her that her husband-to-be had wonderful taste in rings and knew that  
diamonds were a girl's best friend.

Regina had never received such attention before and she was lapping it up and she knew she would receive even more when she was officially Mrs. Albus Dumbledore. At last she felt that she was home. She would be living a fine,easy life. She wouldn't have to worry about money ever again and all she would have to do was play the doting wife in public, which wasn't hard when her husband-to-be came with such wealth and reputation.She would be adored, everyone would want to be her friend and she would let them until she was bored of them.

She couldn't be happier. Her main rival was distancing herself from Albus and Regina had settled into her new role easily. No love really existed between the two parties. Regina wanted a man to keep her in the lavish lifestyle she dreamed of and she didn't believe that Albus loved her at all. It was going to be the ideal marriage but the only downside to it was that  
she would, from time to time, have to let him lavish her with affection. She often thought of something else as he kissed her or when they were in bedtogether.

"Did you enjoy your night my dearest?" questioned Albus, breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh I did Albie," she replied smiling at her own reflection in the mirror as she watched Albus move around their rooms. "It was a wonderful night."

"I am glad you enjoyed it, Regina," said Albus walking over to her andkissing her on the top of her head. "So do you think you can put up with being married to a man such as myself with all of the attention I regrettably receive?"

"How can you regret such attention," she said whirling around to look at him? "You must thrive on it!"

"If I am honest my dear," he told her "I find the limelight uncomfortable. I didn't ask for this all those years ago. I did what I thought I had to do and I didn't want to be famous for killing someone."

"Oh Albie, you don't have to pretend with me," she said stroking his face with her delicate fingers. "I know fame and money are attractive."

"Regina, I didn't do it for that," Albus said, his voice raised slightly.

He moved away from her and began to get dressed for bed. He looked at her as he undid his outer robes. This hadn't been the first time she had questioned his motives for going after Grindelwald. She never seemed to tire of the relentless questioning. He knew that his wealth and so called fame, made him more attractive to her and that had he just been ordinary, she wouldn't have given him a second glance. He was tired of being alone and anything was better than that. He would just have to deal with her questioning.

He had watched her throughout the evening, shamelessly flashing the engagement ring and listening as she told her captive audience that he had chosen the ring. Nothing could have been further from the truth. She chosen that very ring herself and gone on about it for days. She blatantly refused to wear his grandmother's ring that had been passed down to him. She wanted a new, expensive looking ring that would make witches gasp and want it. He had given in and brought her the ring and he even let her tell her tale about him buying the ring. He had put it down to the notion that she might be embarrassed about choosing her own ring.

"You know Albie," said Regina breaking into his musings "I loved this evening. I used to be like them, a "nobody" now I am a "somebody". I could see the envy in their faces and I thrived on it. Isn't that terrible of me? I do believe I am going to like my new life very much."

Albus simply nodded. He wasn't really listening to her. His thoughts had drifted to another witch, a witch that meant a great deal to him. She had looked painfully thin and withdrawn that evening. He hadn't seen much of her since that night in her rooms. He felt he was losing his best friend and he had no idea how to make things right again. She had seemed so happy to see him when he had arrived back from his extended holiday but things had changed dramatically since then. He had never fallen out with Minerva but something had changed.

"Albie!" said Regina sternly "Are listening to me?"

"What?" he asked, looking up at her with confusion?

"Honestly Albie! I was talking and you were not listening to me," she scolded. "What were you thinking of? I mean, what is so important to take your attention off your beautiful fiancée?"

"I was thinking about Minerva," he answered. " I am worried about her."

"Well don't be. She isn't your concern," came Regina's answer. "We have a wedding to plan and I can't have you thinking about another woman at such a crucial stage. She has friends who will look after her."

"I am her friend Regina," Albus pointed out.

"Yes, I do know," she said coolly. "I have been meaning to talk about that with you. I don't think it's really appropriate to carry on a friendship with her now that you are to be a married man. I do not want to be the subject to idle gossip. A single woman should not be best friends with a married man. His wife should be and I intend to be just that and so there is no real need for McGonagall to be part of you personal life."

"Minerva is one of my closest friends Regina and she has been for ages. I do not drop my friends at a drop of a wand. I can be friends with whomever I like," replied Albus, frowning slightly.

"Oh, why must you distress me like this Albus," snapped Regina as she got to her feet and walked over to the bed? "I don't ask much from you and when I do ask, you won't even consider it. You don't even think about my feelings or me! I don't want you spending hours alone with her when you could be with me. I won't be moved on this subject, Albus. I don't want you being friends with her. Now, goodnight and I think you should be on the couch tonight so you can consider my request."

"Regina, I am not giving up my friends and that is final!" replied Albus. "She is my Deputy Head as well as my friend and I am concerned about her. We are to be married, Regina, and this is to be an equal partnership with some give and take. Goodnight."

Albus left the bedroom and went into the living room, leaving Regina in bed and fuming. Once again, Minerva had caused problems between them and Regina was not going to let the matter drop. One way or another, Minerva McGonagall  
would not interfere anymore!

To be continued.....


	8. Three's A Crowd

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/n:** Thank you to Ang for being my beta reader and also a huge thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter, it is greatly appeciated. I now know how I am going to end this story and I have about 5 more chapters left to write so bare with me and I'll update as quick a i can promise

**Chapter Eight: Three's A Crowd.**

Minerva had received an owl the morning after the engagement party, requesting her presence in the Headmaster's office to discuss the upcoming year and the school budget. She had thrown the letter into the fire and watched as the parchment with the purple swirly writing burned slowly. The flames gave out no heat because it was summer and a fire wasn't needed but Minerva kept it for effect.

There was no way of getting out of this meeting. She was the Deputy Headmistress of the school and she would have to face the Headmaster regularly. She knew this would be difficult but what else could she do? She would have to grin and bare it or the other option was to hand in her notice. Teaching was her life and the only thing she truly had. Her friends were at Hogwarts and she had built a life around the school.

She dressed slowly and ate a small breakfast. She would only pick at her food now. She might as well have been eating cardboard. Nothing seemed to hold the taste it once had. She couldn't quite believe she had gotten herself into such a state over a man. She remembered that at school she had felt very little sympathy for her friends when they had declared themselves 'lovesick'. Looking back, she could see what they meant but she was sure that they hadn't felt anything like she did now. This wasn't a passing phase and it wouldn't heal with time. She had no cure for it.

She piled the relevant scrolls into her arms and made her way towards the Headmaster's office. She hoped that he wouldn't keep her long. In previous years, the meetings had been short and they had spent the rest of the morning playing chess and talking. Minerva doubted that they would share those times again, not only because she was distancing herself from him but also because he would be a married man and have responsibilities to his wife.

She reached the gargoyle that guarded the stairway to the Headmaster's office and it leapt aside without her needing to give the password. She stepped on the stairs and allowed herself to be taken up to his office. She would usually climb the stairs as they floated upwards but she didn't feel the need to rush now. She reached the top and raised her fist to knock on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in!" she heard a cheerful voice say as the door sprung open.

She walked in and looked around the office. She hadn't expected company in this meeting and so she was taken by surprise as her eyes fell upon Regina. Regina was sitting beside Albus, her hand on his arm and beaming brightly at Minerva. Albus was looking slightly perturbed and carefully extracted his fiancée's hand from his arm as he stood up and greeted Minerva.

"Minerva!" said Albus flashing her a welcoming smile that made her heart beat faster.

"Albus, Ms. Hardcastle." Minerva greeted professionally as she took her seat in front of the desk, facing both Albus and Regina.

Minerva laid the scrolls down on the disorganized desk. She had often wondered how Albus ever found anything on it but he always knew where everything was. Minerva felt as though she was under a magnifying glass as she felt Regina's eyes burning into her.

"How are you feeling this morning Minerva?" asked Regina with false compassion.

"Amazing what sleep can do for one's health," replied Minerva. " I am quite well, thank you."

"I am glad," said Albus as he sat down and looked at his Deputy. "You had me quite worried."

"Well, as you see, I am well," she answered, touched by his concern. "I have brought you a copy of the broken down budget plan for the year ahead. As you can see, I have managed to accommodate Severus' request for a bit of extra money so he can stock up the potions cupboard. However, I am sure that Madam Hooch will not be happy with this. She wants the school broomsticks to be updated but it will be too expensive to replace them all at the moment. I have set up an account to save for the broomsticks but we are a long way off the grand total."

"Well I'll sort that out," piped up Regina with bright eyes. "Consider them a gift from me."

"Oh," replied Minerva with surprise.

"Regina, that is very nice of you," Albus said as he squeezed her hand affectionately. "Madam Hooch will adore you."

As the meeting continued, Regina kept catching Minerva's eye and smiling sarcastically. Minerva did her best to ignore the presence of the intruder but wasn't very successful. Minerva stumbled over a few words, which was very unlike her.

"Once again Minerva, you have done a splendid job" praised Albus. "What would I do without you?"

"Yes Minerva," laughed Regina "without you, Albie would have less time to spend with me."

Minerva bit her lip and then simply smiled at the both. The scene before her made her sick to her stomach. Regina was stroking his thigh with her fingers and Albus was smiling. He didn't seem to mind that Regina was making a scene.

"Well, if that is all Albus," said Minerva getting to her feet "I will be on my way."

"You wouldn't like to stay for tea and a game of chess" asked Albus?

"I have to decline," she answered politely. " I am meeting Madam Hooch for lunch."

"Oh, I'll come with you Minerva," said Regina excitedly. "I want to tell her about the broomsticks."

"Oh, I am being abandoned." Albus sighed, as he raised his hand to his forehead.

"Oh Albie, I'll be back soon darling." Regina replied, sweetly.

Minerva grimaced at the sound of his pet name. The way Regina said it grated on her. Minerva bid her goodbyes and Regina quickly caught up with her and she tried to make conversation.

"You didn't mind me sitting in on your meeting, did you," asked Regina?

"No!" answered Minerva.

"Good. I will be present at all of them" said Regina. "It's not appropriate for Albie to be alone with you since he is to be married. We don't want tongues wagging."

"I don't know what you think we would get up to Mss Hardcastle," replied Minerva coolly. "We discuss school matters and that alone. You can't keep him away from witches. He comes into daily contact with them."

"Some witches you need to be more careful of than other's Minerva," said Regina coming to an abrupt halt. "I intend to keep an eye on you. Albus Dumbledore is mine and I don't need you causing problems. So, stay away from him."

"I work with him Ms. Hardcastle," snapped Minerva. "How do you expect me to stay away from him?"

"You will find a way Minerva," said Regina leaning close to her face. "Please tell Madam Hooch that I will buy the broomsticks, out of my fiancée's money. What's his is mine, and all that. Goodbye Minerva."

Minerva had to fight the urge to pull out her wand and hex the stupid woman, as she walked away. No one had ever made her blood boil as Regina did and Minerva knew that she could not put up with her for much longer. At some point in the near future, Minerva would blow and Regina wouldn't know what hit her.

To be continued...


	9. That Woman

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/N:** A huge thank you to my lovely beta reader, Ang! Thank you to all my reviewers. You are fantastic.

**Chapter Nine: That Woman! **

Minerva stormed down the quidditch storerooms. Xiomara would be waiting there for her to arrive. Minerva could feel her blood pumping through her body as she rushed down the stone steps that lead out into the plush grounds of Hogwarts. Never in her life had she felt so much anger towards one woman. Minerva had never been naturally violent. She would protect herself when need she needed to and was an expert duelist but Regina had made her actually want slap her around the face. Minerva wanted to wipe the smug smile off Regina's face and replace with an ugly bruise.

"Hey, where are the wild hippogriffs?" called out Xiomara Hooch as she saw her friend charge down the path as if something was chasing her.

"What?" snapped Minerva, who was still slightly rattled.

"You have a face of thunder and you were walking so fast that you walked straight by me," Xiomara explained as Minerva finally came to a stop.

"I think I may seriously hurt her!" announced Minerva.

"Her, I presume is Ms. Hardcastle," said Xiomara.

"That woman," said Minerva through gritted teeth, "is the most ignorant, self-centered, loathsome, money hungry, power seeking, manipulative, oversexed, conceited harlots I have ever seen…and I've seen my share of them in my days!"

Xiomara was taken slightly back as she heard Minerva reel off a list of insults directed at the Headmasters fiancée. Minerva was not one to swear like a trooper; that was Xiomara's job. And she could count on one hand the amount of times Minerva had sworn and that was usually when she had, had a bit too much firewhiskey. Xiomara watched Minerva shake slightly as she finished her rant and caught her breath.

"Do you know she even said she would buy you some new broomsticks," Minerva told the quidditch mistress!

"Really!" asked Xiomara, as her eyes lit up. "Well she is good for something."

"Albus thought it was lovely but what he doesn't know is that she is buying them out of his money!" declared Minerva.

"I wonder what model of broomstick," Xiomara asked as she slipped into her world of quidditch and brooms.

"Xiomara!" scolded Minerva angrily.

"Min, Albus is a grown man," replied Xiomara. "He needs to make his own mistakes. If he can't see what she is really like then there is nothing we can do!"

Minerva looked at her friend with amazement. She couldn't believe that Xiomara would say something like that. Did she want the Headmaster to look a fool? Was she so fickle that she would accept the new brooms from that woman?

"I don't like her, Minerva, and only Merlin knows why he choose her! But he has and you have to deal with it. I am being harsh but look at you! You are losing weight and locking yourself away in your rooms so you won't have to see them together," Xiomara explained. "Tell him how you feel and then see what happens."

"Even if I wanted to tell him, I couldn't;" snapped Minerva. "He is not allowed to be alone with me. She is even going to sit in when we have staff meetings!"

"What does that tell you?" asked Xiomara.

"That she is an overbearing flobberworm of a woman…" Minerva began to rant.

"It tells you that she feels threatened by you!" explained Xiomara, as she rolled her eyes. As intelligent ad her friend was, she sometimes missed the point and would continue ranting.

Minerva was about to open her mouth and tell Xiomara exactly what she thought of that idea but then shut it again when she began to think. Why had Regina singled her out? Perhaps she realized how Minerva felt about Albus. What if Regina had told Albus and they laughed about it in bed before they turned out the lights? That would explain why Albus didn't mind Regina being present at their meetings. He wanted her there to make it clear to Minerva that he was taken and felt nothing for her. Minerva's mind began to work overtime and each thought was a negative thought. Not for one moment did a positive thought float into her mind.

"Minerva," Xiomara said interrupting her friend's thoughts, "let's go into town and get some lunch before I die of starvation."

"I'm not hungry!" announced Minerva.

"You are going to eat something, even if I have to feed you like a baby," Xiomara declared as she took Minerva by the hand and lead her towards Hogsmeade.

Lunch was a quiet affair with Minerva thinking and Xiomara watching her friend closely. She was aware of Minerva's mind working because she had seen that look on Minerva's face when she was in deep thought. Minerva picked at her food and only gave one-word answers to Xiomara's questions.

"Min, will you snap out of it," pleaded Xiomara?

"I'm sorry Xio," apologized Minerva sincerely. "I just don't know what to do or think anymore. I am not in control of the situation and I hate it."

"I think the only way forward is to tell him how you feel," suggested Xiomara. "Or tell him that you think Ms. Hardcastle isn't the one for him."

"How can I do that?" asked Minerva seriously. "He must be in love with her. He is marrying her and we all know that love is blind. I might be overreacting because of my feelings for him. She might even be nice if I got to know her. Maybe I should try, for Albus' sake."

"You're kidding me!" said Xiomara.

"Of course I am," answered Minerva with a smile. "I'd rather be friends with Severus."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Xiomara, with interest.

"I need to let go," Minerva said sadly.

........To be continued…....


	10. Bumping into One Another

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta reader Ang! I also want to thank all my reviewers. I promise you that Regina will end up with egg on her face but that is all I'm saying. Wouldn't want to give the story away now!

**Chapter Ten: Bumping into one another!**

It had been two days since Minerva had been forced to endure the painful staff meeting with Albus and Regina and she had successfully managed to stay out of the way of them. She spent all her free time with her friends and didn't mention Albus or Regina once. When she wasn't with her friends, Minerva carried on with her paperwork and other Deputy Headmistress duties. Always the organized one of the faculty, she had drawn up quidditch timetables, Hogsmeade weekends and even pre-booked the Christmas entertainment of yet another ball. In an effort to keep her mind off things, she had even offered to help Hagrid prepare for his lessons. He had been grateful for the assistance she had offered for he wasn't one for planning lessons and he sometimes made them up as he went along.

"What do yer think of Ms. Hardcastle?" Hagrid asked Minerva, as she was color coding his magical creature books.

"I don't really know her Hagrid," answered Minerva. "You need to keep your bookshelf in order. Otherwise you will never know where to find your books. I have colored coded them for the year groups and also placed them in alphabetical order."

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to be best man," Hagrid told her proudly, as he stood up straight and brushed down his shabby clothes.

"I am sure you will do him proud," said Minerva with a forced smile. Preparations for the wedding had started and she was far from over him. "Do you have a suit?"

"Professor Dumbledore is taking me to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Hagrid answered. She had never seen him look so proud before. She knew that Albus was like the father that Hagrid never had. He had supported Hagrid through his rough patches and had a gained a trusted friend in the half giant.

"What do you think of her Hagrid," asked Minerva?

"She don't speak to me," replied Hagrid. "But I trust Professor Dumbledore and he wouldn't marry her if she wasn't nice. Maybe she's just shy."

Minerva wanted to tell Hagrid that Regina was everything but shy. But she didn't have the heart to shatter his. Hagrid wanted to be liked by everyone. He would seek reassurance from them as well as acceptance and he would often be very downhearted when someone took a dislike to him.

Minerva didn't have the emotional strength to continue talking about Regina and was grateful when Hagrid changed the subject to the possibility of getting a Chimaera. She had to politely tell him that there was only one is existence and that she doubted that the parents of their students would be happy when they found out that their children were coming into contact with a blood thirsty, vicious rare Greek monster with a lion's head, goats body and dragons tail. Minerva left Hagrid to ponder over his thoughts and wandered back into the castle. She had missed dinner again and knew that Poppy would be on the warpath.

"Minerva!" called a voice, as she was about to turn the corner and head up the stone stairs.

"Evening Albus," she replied with a smile as she turned around to greet him. "How are you?"

"I am excellent, thank you my dear," he answered. "May I walk you to your rooms?"

Minerva hesitated before saying yes. She didn't want to offend him outright by saying no to him. She accepted his proposal and they walked up the stairs in an uncomfortable silence. They had never encountered this problem before and both were alarmed by it, though Minerva knew why it was happening.

"May I be frank Minerva?" Albus questioned. He had broken the silence with a question and she would have to answer him.

"Please do!" she replied, hoping that he wasn't going to ask her about Regina or weddings.

"You have been losing weight and at times you haven't looked well at all," he began. "I don't seem to see you as much as before."

"Circumstances change Albus," she answered. "You of all people should know that."

"I can't quite believe I am to be married," he said with a chuckle.

'Nor can I' thought Minerva sadly as she tried to laugh along with him. She wondered what would happen if she had just blurted out all her thoughts concerning the matter to him. How would he react? Would he be angry or would he be thankful? Would she lose his friendship entirely? There were so many cons and they out numbered the pros by a two to one margin.

"But seriously Minerva, are you well" he asked with concern? "You are not yourself."

"I am fine Albus. Thank you for your concern though," she reassured him.

"You would tell me if something was wrong though" he asked, seeking reassurance from her?

"Albus, have I ever kept something from you," she asked?

"No, never," he answered.

"There is your question answered" she pointed out. She hated to lie to him but she had to. She needed to.

Before he could answer, a chilling voice rang through the air, signaling the presence of Regina. A cold shiver danced across Minerva's spine at the sound of her voice and she looked at Albus. Minerva couldn't be one hundred percent certain but she was sure that the color had drained from his face when he heard his fiancée's voice. But maybe she was imagining it.

"Albie," exclaimed Regina breathlessly as she caught up with them " I have been looking for you for an eternity! Where have you been? Have you forgotten we are meeting the minister to go over our vows?"

"I have been talking with Minerva," he answered.

"Yes, I should have known that," she replied through gritted teeth "We need to go now Albus. We don't want to keep him waiting and it's only a few days till our wedding." Regina didn't even give him the chance to bid Minerva goodbye before she pulled him down the corridor, leaving Minerva to wonder why he put up with her.

"Albus, don't you listen to me?" Regina asked coldly.

"I just lost track of time my dear," he answered with a sigh. "No harm done."

"I am not talking about that," she snapped. "Do you remember I asked you not to see Minerva without me being present? Are you trying to make me the laughing stock?"

"Regina, I don't understand why you react this way. Minerva is my best friend. Nothing more. Why must I continue to tell you this over and over again? It is very tiresome. I am marrying you, not Minerva. You have nothing to worry about now."

"Please, Albus just do this for me?" she begged. She knew she was being lied to. She saw the look in his eyes when he looked at Minerva. He had never once looked at her like that.

"Regina, I will not discuss this," he told her firmly. "I do not intend to become a hermit because you say so."

Regina gritted her teeth and frowned. She couldn't let Minerva ruin her only chance of being debt free and adored. She was only seven days away from achieving that goal and everything had to be right. She knew the influence Minerva had on Albus but she was surprised that the Deputy Headmistress hadn't done anything yet to prevent the wedding. Maybe she should move the wedding forward to prevent any unforeseen circumstances ruining her day.

To be continued


	11. Confrontation

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/N: **Thank you once again to my beta, Ang, who does a wonderful job for me and she is also the person who acts as my sounding board when I have ideas and need someone to tell it too. A huge 'thank you' to all my reviewers! You really are great and there are two or three more chapters to go but I think you will like some of this chapter, so enjoy. Happy Christmas!

**Chapter Eleven: Confrontation**

It had been six days since Minerva had come across Albus in the corridor and she had spent the rest of the time avoiding him like the plague. She wasn't just avoiding Albus but also her friends and Regina. The corridors were ringing with gossip about the forthcoming wedding which was to take place the very next afternoon and Regina was making her wedding plans very public.

Minerva stared at the papers on her desk with frustration. They needed to have the Headmaster's signature on them before they could be sent off. She had been holding on to them for five days now and she knew that there was no way of getting out of giving these to him. She mustered all her Gryffindor courage and picked up the papers. She swept along the corridor in a businesslike manner and a stern look on her face. She was determined not to show an ounce of feeling to anyone, let alone Albus Dumbledore.

The stone gargoyle jumped aside when she gave the password and she stepped on the stone steps, marching up them like a witch on a mission. The door was ajar so she pushed it open and stepped inside. The office was as untidy as it always was and smelled of hot chocolate and sherbet lemons. Fawkes was dozing on his perch and looked up briefly to acknowledge Minerva. She was saddened to see Fawkes like this. He looked visibly down and she knew that he was nowhere near his burning day so something else must be troubling the usually joyful phoenix.

"Minerva!" greeted a fresh-faced Regina, who was wearing a deep purple dressing robe.

Minerva turned around and looked at Regina who had just appeared from the Headmasters private quarters. Minerva wanted to tell her that purple did not go with her frightfully red hair but bit her lip, as she wanted to avoid any type of confrontation and get out of his office as soon a possible.

"Morning Ms. Hardcastle," replied Minerva. "I just popped by to drop these important papers off so that Albus can sign them."

"I'm afraid that Albus won't be able to sign them at present, Minerva," said Regina with a look of superiority. "He is still in bed and have you forgotten what day it is tomorrow? It's our wedding day and you can't possibly expect him to work today or for the next two weeks."

"Regardless of tomorrow, Ms. Hardcastle, these papers need to be signed today," explained Minerva. "They are important documents and need to be dealt with."

Regina glared at Minerva and placed her hands down on Albus' untidy desk. She made a face as she put her hand in some spilled ink and cursed as she cleaned herself. Minerva couldn't help but smile. How did this woman ever live with Albus Dumbledore, who enjoyed being surrounded by such an organized mess? Over the years Minerva had come to accept that being messy was part of his personality and the way he was and she wouldn't change that for the world.

"I think you are trying to spoil my special day," spat Regina!

"Oh, you flatter yourself Ms. Hardcastle. I am merely trying to get these papers signed," Minerva answered as she placed the papers on top of a stack of books, knowing that Albus always checked there for items that needed his signature.

"Don't give me that," hissed Regina glaring at Minerva! "From day one you haven't like me."

"What is there to like?" questioned Minerva in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Regina spitefully pushed the stack of books off the table. The papers that needed signing fluttered everywhere, landing in a mess. Minerva looked at Regina, who was smiling and had a look to her that made her seem very proud of herself.

"Oh, very grown up," said Minerva as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the pile of papers. A beam of green light shot out and the papers slipped back into order and appeared back on the desk. "What did you think you would accomplish by doing that?"

Regina's eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't like the way Minerva was speaking to her. She moved around the table and nearly knocked Fawkes off his perch. He squawked at her and flapped his wings to let her know that he was angry.

"He will be the second thing to go once I am Mrs. Albus Dumbledore," smirked Regina "you being the first of course."

"For some reason," replied Minerva "I don't think you have the power of firing staff and getting rid of familiars. Fawkes has been with Albus since he was a boy of four years of age so I don't think Albus will let you dictate his life."

"Oh I am sure I can get Albus to reconsider your presence here at Hogwarts," snapped Regina. "He was only mentioning the other day that a school in France was looking for a head teacher and he said that you would ideal. It seems to me, Minerva, that he is already planning to get rid of you."

Minerva was taken back. She had never discussed with Albus wanting to leave Hogwarts, let alone become the head teacher of another school. He knew that she wanted to remain at Hogwarts. Regina smiled, as she was the hurt expression on her rivals face, mentally congratulating herself for her timing.

"Oh dear," expressed Regina "did I let some slip?"

"I can't believe that for one moment someone like Albus Dumbledore would love some intolerable and selfish woman like yourself," Minerva said as she stood up straight, shoulders back and arms crossed.

"Well, obviously he does," replied Regina with a twisted smile. "He is marrying me after all. You didn't honestly think that he would love someone like you…. a cold hearted, plain old maid!"

"You call me cold hearted then maybe you should look in the mirror," hissed Minerva! "But don't look to closely as you may break it!"

"Ah speaking from experience Minerva," bit back Regina? "Just accept it! You never had a chance in hell of ever holding his heart. Look at you! You are a disgrace to your sex."

Without even realizing it, Minerva had raised her right hand and had slapped Regina across the face. Regina had been caught off guard and stumbled at the force of the slap. She hadn't expected Minerva to lose her temper as she had. Already a bright red handprint shone on Regina's cheek and the witch seemed to be fighting back the tears.

"If he is too blind to see you for what you are then he deserves every miserable minute he is forced to spend with you," hissed Minerva as she towered over Regina who was sitting on the floor, nursing the throbbing cheek! "I can see you for what you are and he only has himself to blame when he finds out what an attention seeking, money hungry bitch you are."

"Minerva!" came a shocked, almost disbelieving voice from behind her.

…To be continued…


	12. Blurting it out

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/N: **Many thanks to my lovely beta reader, Ang. Only two more chapters to go now readers!

**Chapter Twelve: Blurting it out**

Minerva whirled around to see Albus standing in the doorway with shock written all over his face. His eyes gleamed with disbelief and he was staring into her eyes. Minerva didn't answer. Instead she bolted for the door, transforming into her animagus form as she went.

"Oh Albie, thank Merlin you are here," sobbed Regina. "I thought she was going to kill me!"

Albus didn't answer his future wife. He was staring at the door that Minerva had fled through. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He had never, in all the years he'd known her, seen his Deputy Headmistress act like that and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told Regina, who was on the floor still waiting for him to help her up.

"Where are you going," she demanded?

"I need to speak to Minerva," he stated as he made his way towards the door!

"Don't you dare," Regina hissed as she got to her feet.

"Sleep well and I would bathe that cheek tonight," he told her helpfully, still not looking in her direction.

Albus quickly departed his living quarters and made his way along the quiet corridors of his beloved school. A million and one thoughts were going through his mind as he walked in silence. He made his way towards Minerva's rooms, knowing she would have retreated there instantly. It was her inner sanctuary and she wouldn't let anyone inside, apart from her close friends. He knew that he; Poppy and Xiomara were the only three who had spent time with Minerva in her rooms. He reached the portrait that was the secret doorway to Minerva's room and stood outside.

"I don't think she wants to see you or anyone," pointed out the portrait.

"Tartan Bagpipes," stated Albus, ignoring the portraits ranting.

The portrait reluctantly let him enter and swing shut behind him once he had entered the small reception room. Albus pushed open the door that led to her private study and walked inside. He found it empty and neat. He hadn't expected her in be in there but he thought he had better try. He made his way into the living room and saw Minerva crouched on floor beside the fireplace, sobbing.

"Minerva," he said softly.

"You don't need to tell me," she answered. "I will pack my bags as soon as you leave me alone."

"Pack your bags?" asked Albus in confusion.

"You are here to sack me," she said. "I assaulted Ms. Hardcastle."

Albus was surprised to think she would think he would come after her as he had done just to sack her. The thought of firing her hadn't even entered his mind.

"I am not here to sack you, Minerva, but I would like to know what went on in my office," he replied.

"Nothing," answered Minerva, getting to her feet and walking over of the window!

She gazed out of the window that overlooked the lake. She didn't plan on answering his questions and all she wanted was for him to leave her alone.

"I hardly think it was nothing, Minerva," Albus said. He had followed her for some answers and he wasn't leaving until he got them.

"What are you doing here anyway," snapped Minerva? "You should be comforting Ms. Hardcastle. She is the injured party."

"I am here because I happen to care," replied Albus.

Minerva wanted to laugh out loud but she knew it wasn't the right time or place to do so. If he cared so much for her, why was he marrying some bimbo like Regina Hardcastle? His presence in her rooms was annoying her and she fought the urge to transform and dart off somewhere else.

"Minerva, please talk to me," Albus begged. "What has happened to you?"

"Me?" screeched Minerva as she turned around to glare at him.

"Yes, you," he answered!

"Ask your future wife," she told him.

"I am asking you Minerva, not Regina," he replied. "What is going on?"

Minerva tried to think of something to say to cover her tracks but nothing came to mind. She could never really lie to him. His blue eyes, minus his usual twinkle, were boring right into her and she hoped that he wasn't trying to enter her thoughts. She couldn't let him find out that way.

Albus couldn't understand the witch before him. His best friend was so cold towards him. She wouldn't even look him in the eye for a long period of time. She was pushing him away and he didn't know why. He was having a hard time getting the thought of Minerva hitting Regina out of his head, let alone dealing with this.

"What is going on with you Minerva," he demanded to know?

"Professor Dumbledore, would you kindly leave me alone," she asked as she pushed past him?

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Albus as he grabbed hold of her arms and pulled him to her!

"What is your problem? You have been funny since I returned from my break and now I walk in on a fight."

"My problem is Ms. Hardcastle," Minerva snapped. "Now let me go!"

"Regina?" asked Albus. "What is your problem with her?"

Minerva took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head as she tried to pull away from him. She hadn't wanted to go into this but he had insisted.

"Are you blind?" she finally said. "Can you not see what she is like? She doesn't love you Albus. She is only with you for one thing and that is the fame. You always avoided people like that and now you are to marry one. I never thought I would see you make such a mistake. I am dismayed at your actions and I am shocked that you can't see past the end of your nose when it comes to her."

"Are you finished assaulting the woman I am marrying tomorrow?" he asked.

"No!" she replied.

"Yes you have," he told her sternly. "What gives you the right to judge her? You haven't even given her a chance Minerva. I am in charge of my life and my destiny, not you, not Regina, but me. Why should who I marry be any concern of yours?"

"You don't know?" asked Minerva with tears in her eyes. He hadn't even noticed her. "Have you asked yourself why I avoid you and her or why I suddenly have my headaches?"

"I know you have been working hard, as you always do, this time of year," Albus answered with confusion. She was working herself into the ground preparing for the beginning of the new school year. "But that doesn't explain your strange behaviour."

"I love you, you fool," she blurted out with thinking. "I love you!"

Silence descended on the room and he looked at her, with shock visible in his eyes. Minerva couldn't stand the silence any longer. She had ruined the little friendship they had left and she had to flee. The look on his face was enough to tell her that she had told him the wrong thing and the silence only increased her fears. With a pop, she turned into a small tabby cat and fled from him for the second time that night.

_**To Be Continued**_


	13. Looking for her

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/N**: Many thanks to Miss Ang., who is my beta reader! I also want to say thank you to all my reviewers. Your reviews have been great and spur my muse on. This chapter is mainly scene setting but I hope you still enjoy it.

**Chapter Thirteen: Looking for her**

Albus had lost count of the times he had searched Hogwarts for Minerva. He had tried every place he could think of and some places just in case. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had. He asked the portraits if they had seen her and asked them to get word to him if they did. He ignored them when they wished him good luck for his wedding the next afternoon.

Minerva was obviously not in the school but Albus didn't know where else to look for her. As he stood still, looking out of a window, an idea came into his mind. Xiomara and Poppy would know where she would go and all he had to do was ask them.

He quickly made his way along to the hospital wing. He hoped they would help him but, then again, did he deserve their help? All was quiet in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be found so Albus decided to try Madame Hooch's private rooms. He hoped that she would be in. Five minutes later, he found himself outside the quidditch mistress' rooms and he knocked loudly.

"Enter if you dare!" came Xiomara's voice.

"Madam Hooch?" said Albus as he poked his head around her door and smiled softly.

"Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed Xiomara, jumping up off the chair and grabbing her dressing gown. "I was expecting someone else."

"I am sorry to disturb you," he told her. "I will be gone before Severus arrives."

Xiomara looked at him suspiciously. How did he know that she was expecting the potions master? She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head as her curiosity took over. She wanted to know why the Headmaster was calling on her at this time of night.

"What I can I do for you Headmaster?" she asked. "Pre wedding nerves?"

"Nothing like that," he answered. "I was hoping to have a word with you and Madame Pomfrey."

"Poppy is out treading the light fantastic with Alastor but I am here," replied Xiomara, who was growing more and more interested in the reason why he was here. "So what's on your mind?"

"I am searching for Minerva," he told her.

"Well I hate to point out the obvious, Professor," said Xiomara, who thought it rather odd that he had come to ask her where his Deputy Headmistress was, "but at this time of night she is usually curled up in bed."

Albus didn't feel in the mood to banter with his colleague and jumped straight to the point, telling her about their argument but making sure he didn't mention what Minerva had blurted it out. He waited patiently as Xiomara tried to think of places Minerva may have gone and as she thought of one, she wrote it down on a piece of parchment. A few minutes later, she handed him the list and told him that she would contact Poppy and see if she knew any other places. She promised to contact him if Minerva returned or if she thought of any other possible places the Deputy Head might have retreated.

"Working through the list is going to take a while Professor," she told him. "What about your wedding?"

"I need to find Minerva," he simply answered before dashing out of the room and making his way to the first destination.

Twenty minutes later, Albus made his way into the Three Broomsticks and asked around for any sightings of Minerva. There hadn't been any sightings of her and that didn't surprise him. He knew Minerva to be a private type of witch and if she had wanted to be alone, she wouldn't have gone to the Three Broomsticks. But, it was best that he looked in anyway.

He read over the list of possible destinations Xiomara had given him. They ranged from the public library in Diagon Alley to her quiet cottage up in the Highlands of Scotland. He cursed himself. Why hadn't he prevented her from running like that? Why hadn't he spoken up while he had the chance to do so? Why had he defended his reasons for marrying Regina? He was angry with himself for not picking up the signs. How could he be so stupid? She had spoken the words he had longed to hear from her and instead of sweeping her into his arms, he didn't do anything. He had decided that he would find Minerva with plenty of time to spare. He could then return to Hogwarts and talk with Regina before the wedding started.

Albus made his way through the list of places, becoming disillusioned each time he came away empty-handed. He had never been good at searching for things without map references and compass directions. Even as a child he would always lose at hide and seek. He was frustrated with himself and with Minerva now. It annoyed him that she could just disappear when things had become to close for comfort.

Albus apparated to Minerva's summer cottage and received no answer when he knocked the first time round. He knocked again and this time the door was opened by an out of breath house elf. Albus had inquired after the mistress of the house and had been told that she had not resided at the cottage since she had left for Hogwarts. The house elf did offer assistance by informing Albus that Minerva had a godson that lived in the village and that she might be visiting him. Albus thanked the house elf for the information and made his way down into the nearby village, only to find out that she hadn't been there either. He was tired and in desperate need of a warming mug of hot chocolate to pick himself up but he knew that he had to find Minerva and repair the bridges that had been broken since he returned from his break with a fiancée in tow.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Xiomara had managed to get in contact with Poppy, who had cut her date with Alastor short so that she could come back and try and get some sense out of the overly excited quidditch mistress.

"I asked him about the wedding," said Xiomara who was almost jumping up and down on the spot with excitement "and he simply said that he needed to find Minerva. Oh Poppy what do you think is going on? This is so exciting! It's like one of those soppy muggle movies you are always telling me about."

"Xio!" replied Poppy as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder to calm her down. "Min is at my place in Hogsmeade. She owled me from there saying that she told Albus everything and that she was resigning first thing in the morning. She doesn't want anyone to know where she is."

"Why didn't she owl me?" questioned Xiomara, who was rather put out.

"She didn't want the owl into be intercepted," replied Poppy as she sat down and sighed.

"Well, he is out looking for her Poppy," revealed Xiomara. "That has to mean something. Maybe he wants to tell her that he loves her and that he was just in shock before."

"What if it's not that though," asked Poppy?

Xiomara collapsed onto the floor and toyed with the fringing of the old fashioned rug beneath her. She was sure that the Headmaster wouldn't be going to the lengths that he was to find Minerva so he could sack her. It took the quidditch mistress to the early hours of the morning to convince the reluctant medi-witch to write a letter to Albus telling him where Minerva actually was and then another hour before she finally sent it.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_You will find Minerva at Madame Pomfrey's place. I am told you know where it is!_

_Regards ,_

_Xiomara Hooch._

**To be Continued**


	14. Knock, Knock

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/N:** Many thanks to Ang, who is my beta reader and a good friend. There is one final chapter after this one. This might seemed rushed but the last chapter will be the cream on top…I promise.

**Chapter Fourteen: Knock, Knock**

Albus was beginning to give up hope of ever finding his Deputy Headmistress. He had been searching for hours and had come no closer to finding her. He was becoming tired and even more frustrated than before and was about to head back up to Hogwarts when a familiar looking owl swooped down and dropped a letter at his feet. The owl didn't even wait to be tipped before flying back in the direction from which it came. Albus bent down and immediately recognized the bright orange scribble belonging the quidditch mistress. His heartbeat sped up as he opened and read the letter.

With renewed vigor, he appararted to the home of Madame Pomfrey. He saw the lights on and knew that Minerva was inside. He suddenly felt a like a nervous schoolboy as he walked up the gravel path that led to the farmhouse door. He wondered what she would do when she saw him standing on the doorstep and as he knocked solidly on the door, he wondered what he was going to say to her.

The door opened several minutes later. Minerva looked up and gasped when she saw who had knocked. She had presumed it to be Alastor, as Poppy had told her that she was sending him over in the morning to keep her company. Instead of the ex-auror, there stood the man she least wanted to see. It was four o'clock in the morning and neither of them had gotten any sleep. Their eyes were both dark and heavy and the silence was unbearable.

"Why are you here?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"To see you," he answered. "Can I come in?"

Minerva was torn. He seemed genuinely concerned about her but then she wondered what he wanted to say to her. She already knew what he was going to say but she didn't want him to speak the words to her. It would make them both uncomfortable.

"Why?" she questioned.

"We need to talk, Minerva," he told her.

Minerva reluctantly let him into the warm inviting house. She closed the door behind them and walked in silence into living room. She sat down with her back towards him and waited for him to start. She didn't trust her voice to start speaking.

Albus moved around the room, looking at the family pictures that hung as prized possessions all over the highly decorated living room. If someone had told him that this belonged to Madam Pomfrey he wouldn't have believed them but she had told him herself that his was her home.

"Are these Poppy's sisters?" he asked as he looked at one picture of three similar looking girls, aged around nine to twelve years old.

"No," she answered, "they are her cousins."

"They all look very much alike," he mused as he continued to walk around the living room, examining everything with a critical eye. He continued to do this for sometime until he decided that he would have to broach the subject of the evening's events with Minerva. He still hadn't found the right words and even if he had, he would doubt that they were the best ones.

"Minerva," he said sitting down beside her and reaching timidly for her delicate hand, "you must agree with me that we have to talk. We can't leave it as it is now. Otherwise, how are we to work with one another?"

"We don't have to worry about that," she told him. "My resignation is on you desk waiting for you."

"You know I won't accept it," he answered. "But let's not talk about that when we have something else to discuss."

"Honestly Albus," exclaimed Minerva jumping to her feet and walking away from him. "Are you trying to make this harder for me? Are you trying to rub salt in the wound?"

Albus watched her stalk up and down the fireside rug. She looked like a caged lioness with her frustrated composure and fierce looking eyes. He knew that she had not finished what she was saying so he did not venture forward with his words yet.

"I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it Albus," she continued. "I just want to be left alone to deal with this in my own way. I will not tolerate any interference from you or anyone else!"

Albus got to his feet and moved over to her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her from pacing. He looked into her emerald green eyes and was overwhelmed by what he saw contained within them…pain, frustration and love. No one had ever looked at him like that before and he was blown away. He mentally scolded himself for not looking closer at her eyes before he brought Regina home with him. He could have prevented all of this of only he had possessed enough courage to do so.

"How are you so sure you know what I am going to say?" he asked seriously.

"Your silence and the look on your face only a few hours ago told me all I needed to know," she answered as she adverted his gaze.

"I have been a fool in so many ways Minerva," he told her softly as his hand found its' way to her chin and gently turned her to face him. "I have hurt the person who means more than the world to me and I have been untrue to myself. I made myself believe that love did not exist where I wanted it to so I searched for something else. It was not love I found but an arrangement that I believed suited both parties. I did not think how this would affect my friends and family. I did not want to be alone for the rest of my days and though no love exists between myself and Regina, I believed I would grow old with her."

Minerva looked into his blue eyes. No sparkle was present and, if she was honest, she hadn't seen a sparkle for many weeks now. She could hear the words he was speaking but they refused to go inside her mind and become the accepted truth. It was as though she was watching the scene unravel before her. It didn't feel real and for a moment or two, she wondered if she was dreaming.

"I was so preoccupied with other things that I could not see what was in front of me all this time," he continued. He needed to get everything out in the open. "I got swept along in the excitement of the whole thing and it seemed to me that I merely existed. I have seen a different side to Regina recently and I believe you saw that side before me, Minerva. She is only marrying me to be somebody and she doesn't realize that she will still be the same witch underneath it all."

"You are saying all this to me Albus," said Minerva looking into his eyes "but your words seem empty to me now."

"Empty?" he asked with surprise. He was putting his heart and soul into his explanation.

"Yes," she replied softly. She felt he was justifying his decision to marry and blaming his loneliness on his ill judgment.

"I can assure you, Minerva, that they are not empty," he told her. "The words are coming from my heart and my inner core. I have only loved one woman in my long life and I was sure that she would never love me. I hoped for years for a sign from her but one never came. By the time I realized that it was a lost cause, nearly forty years had passed and I was old and alone."

"Albus, this isn't getting us anywhere," said Minerva, trying to pull away from him. "You speak of love and that only cuts me deeper. You are being cruel and there is no need for it."

"Please," he begged "it has only been a matter of hours since you revealed something that I have wanted to here for so many years. I was taken by surprise and had forgotten how to work my vocal cords. You turned and ran from me before my mind engaged with my mouth, Minerva. But I came after you. I have been searching for hours to tell you that I love you! I have done so for years but I didn't know you felt the same. So, I settled for second best. Even when I am with her, I am really with you Minerva! And I am so sorry for causing you distress, but please hear me, when I say I love you and no one else."

Minerva's mouth fell open slightly as she heard the magical words slip from his mouth. Did he really just speak them? She was tongue tied like he had been hours ago. All she could do was simply stare at him.

"Ah," he chuckled "cat got your tongue?"

Minerva nodded at him. Her mind was working overtime as she tried to take in the declaration of love from the man she loved. He still gripped her by the shoulders but his grip had lessened. Now he knew she would not run. His hands moved down her arms and he rubbed them up and down affectionately as he waited for her to find her words.

"You love me?" she finally asked. "Like I love you?"

"Yes," came his simple answer, his eyes gleaming again as he looked at her.

"Oh Albus!" she gasped as she clutched on to her chest as tears overtook her.

Albus clutched her and guided her over to the couch, where they sunk down on to it together. Albus held her in his arms and allowed her to cry as much as she felt she needed to. He knew there was plenty of time to talk once they had both had time to reflect.

Minerva's crying lasted for about twenty minutes or so and once she had calmed down, she looked at Albus and searched his eyes for what he was feeling.

"Albus!" she said softly "How can I be sure you mean what you say."

He looked into her eyes, his fingers stroking her cheek bones affectionally. He leaned forward and brushed his lips againsts her softly, he pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss slightly. The kiss was soft and tender, everything a first kiss should be and it took her breath away.

"I love you Minerva!" he told her as he pulled away after several blissful moments "I mean everything that I say darling."

Minerva accepted his words because she loved him and she could read the clear emotion conveyed in his crystal blue eyes. They curled up in each other's arms and talked about a number of things and shared small kisses and had their hands interlocked through it all. They soon fell asleep together on the couch and slept peacefully knowing that love had been found and accepted.

Minerva awoke several hours later and stretched out against Albus. As she moved, her eyes fell upon the huge grandfather clock that dominated one of the corners of her friend's living room.

"Albus!" she exclaimed loudly. "The wedding!"

To be continued…


	15. The Wedding

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/N: **Ah here we are…the last chapter! I want to thank all my readers who have reviewed this story as it has progressed. You have all been such good support and encouraged me to continue. So, I dedicate this chapter to you all. A huge 'thank you' to my super, fantastic beta reader Angela!

**Chapter Fifteen: The Wedding**

Regina Hardcastle paced angrily up and down the rooms she had been sharing with her future husband. He was nowhere to be found and the wedding ceremony was about to start. She was meant to be the one who was late, not the groom. She had wanted to make the grand entrance into the small, crowded chapel and hear everyone gasp as they saw her sweep down the aisle.

She peered at her reflection in the mirror and it brought a smile to her cold, stony face. She did look beautiful, stunning in her mind, as she finally stood in her wedding dress. She was wearing a crimson set of wedding dress robes with her hair hanging in lose curls around her face. Small flowers were intertwined with the ringlets in her hair.

She clutched the wedding bouquet and gritted her teeth. Where in the name of Merlin was he? She knew that she should have gone after him and prevented him from looking for that woman! She was stupid for not going after him. She looked at the grandfather clock and growled when she saw the time. She would be nearly married to that fool if he had been there on time. She couldn't believe he was making such a fool of her by keeping her waiting like this. Didn't he know that they had guests waiting for them?

She had sent Hagrid, the supposed best man, to look for Albus. Her mind wandered to what her wedding guests would be saying as they waited for the arrival of the groom then the beautiful bride. She could just imagine their stupid faces as they whispered amongst themselves.

An urgent knocking at her door broke into her twisted thoughts and she swept over to the door and flung it open. Hagrid stood outside with his hands behind his back. The expression on his face was glum and it was obvious that he didn't want to be the one to deliver such news.

"Well?" she demanded to know as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the groundskeeper.

Hagrid gulped and played with his hands as he tried to muster up the courage he needed. He looked quite the part as best man, wearing a large black tuxedo with a white shirt and cufflinks. Regina had wanted the men to be dressed up in tuxedos while she and her bridesmaids were to wear traditional dress robes.

"Spit it out imbecile!" she hissed angrily.

"He is nowhere to be found," mumbled Hagrid as he avoided her icy glare.

"What did you say?" she demanded as she gritted her teeth.

"He isn't here," he said again. "'I've looked everywhere!"

Regina's nostrils flared as she took in the half giants words. She had never been so angry in her life and she wanted to lash out at something. Her eyes grew wild as she sized Hagrid up, her lips pressed tightly together as she reached forward and grabbed the vase that had once held her wedding bouquet. She threw it against the wall with such rage that Hagrid flinched as it made contact with the wall and shattered into dozens of small, jagged pieces.

"Call yourself a best man?" she hissed at Hagrid. "You couldn't organize hay in a hay barn. You are a bumbling idiot who should go back to where he belongs, in a pit! Now, you go and find Albus and then take him to the chapel! I will not have you ruining the most important day of my life. People are waiting to see me! Do you hear that? They are here to see me!" She then slammed the door in his face and marched back into the living area with a frown on her face.

Hagrid stood quietly outside as he tried to think of what to do. He certainly hadn't expected this to happen. He had wondered if he had done something wrong but the truth of the matter was that he hadn't actually done anything, Regina had planned everything down to the last detail and had given him a list of things to do in a specific order. He decided to give it another go and search Hogwarts for the Headmaster again.

As he made his way down the staircase, he heard two people come running into the entrance hall. His eyes sparkled with relief as he saw an out of breath Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir," he greeted loudly as he thundered down the stairs to meet him "Where 'ave you been?"

"I am sorry, Hagrid," said Albus clutching the half giants big hands. "There has been a change of plans!"

"Plans?" asked Hagrid. He didn't like changes to the plans, for it would mean something else to mess up.

"I want you to go and tell the guests in the chapel that there is to be no wedding," the Headmaster told his dear friend. "Direct them into the Great Hall and tell them to help themselves to the spread."

"Does Miss Regina know about this?" asked Hagrid.

"No!" answered Albus.

"I don't have to go and tell her that do I?" asked Hagrid, who really didn't want to face the wrath of that witch all over again.

To Hagrid's relief, Albus told him that it would be better coming from the groom to be than the best man and that Hagrid should go and enjoy himself in the Great Hall with all the others. Hagrid nodded and made his way to the chapel to tell the awaiting crowd the new plans.

Albus looked across at Minerva and offered her his hand. She took it and together they rushed up the stairs two at a time. They walked in silence as they made their way through the quiet corridors. They heard the mumbling of voices and looked out of the window.

They saw the small chapel being emptied of its' guests and the excited chatter that overwhelmed the silence. They smiled as they saw Hagrid being badgered for answers, which he ignored and changed the subject around to dragons. They watched for a moment or two before continuing along the corridor till they reached their final destination.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

"Ready," she agreed as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Albus spoke the password clearly and waited as the door appeared. He took hold of the doorknob and opened the door.

"I told you not to come back here without him, you stupid half wit!" growled Regina, who had her back to her door.

"Now that isn't very nice," said Albus walking into the room.

"Albie," she shrieked "you mustn't see me before the ceremony!"

She whirled around and looked at Albus, her smile fading as she saw Minerva standing beside the man would was to give her fame and money.

"What she doing here?" Regina spat as she moved forward and stood inches away from both Albus and Minerva.

"Minerva," he replied, accentuating his Deputy's name, "is here because we have something to tell you."

"Maybe you should sit down," suggested Minerva, who couldn't help but smirk as she caught sight of a visible red mark on her blushing bride to be face.

"I will do nothing of the sort," bit back Regina. "I am to be married any minute and you are simply getting in the way. I suggest you run along now and leave me and my lover alone."

Albus reached for Minerva's hand and held it tenderly as he led her deeper into the room. He didn't even glance at Regina as they passed her on their way to the couch. Minerva sat down while Albus remained standing, his hands behind his back as he finally looked at Regina.

"There is to be no wedding Regina," he began. "I have informed the guests that there has been a change to the plans and that they are to enjoy themselves in the Great Hall."

"No wedding?" repeated Regina in shock. "Oh my, what will they think of me? You have made me a laughing stock old man! How dare you?"

"I don't really care what they think of you Regina," answered Albus. "You were not going to enter this marriage for love or companionship but for fame and fortune. I did not see that at first but it soon became clear as each day passed. You knew that my heart belonged somewhere else and you did your best to get rid of that threat. But in the end, I have to ironically thank you for love and happiness. Because, if you hadn't been the way you were then I would have never found out that my love is returned and that Minerva is my true love and soul mate."

"Thank me!" she yelled. "Thank me! You dare thank me for her? I pity you, for what it is worth! Your life with her will be miserable and boring. Perhaps you are made for each other. You are to bore each other into the grave while I will celebrate my lucky escape from boredom. I will not need the surname Dumbledore to be famous. I will make my own fame out of you both."

"Do what you want," said Albus, looking at Minerva and smiling softly. "You cannot destroy what we have and no one will listen to you in six months time. You will be old news and unhappy!"

Regina glared at them both before turning on her heels and storming from the room, her robes flowing behind her as she went. Minerva got to her feet and walked to the window that overlooked the school gates. Albus joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they waited for Regina to appear and leave the school.

They saw her appear five minutes later, storming down the path and shouting something at the guests as she passed. They couldn't hear what she had said but they could just make out the shaking of heads by the guests as they also watched her storm away.

"Well that went better than I had expected," Albus declared a few moments later.

"I am surprised as well," agreed Minerva. "I had planned to give her a matching red patch on her other cheek if she tried anything."

Albus chuckled into her neck as he planted soft kisses on the soft, creamy skin. He held her tightly and thanked his lucky stars that she was now his. They could look forward to their time together now.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear before softly nipping at it.

"I love you too," she answered as she leaned back against him, before whispering to herself. "I didn't lose my chance after all!"

**_THE END!_**


	16. Epilogue

**Her Chance Gone**

**A/N:** I know I said that the last chapter was my last but this was begging to be written. So…enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen: Epilogue**

Albus Dumbledore looked ar ound the room and gave a happy sigh. His life couldn't be much better than it was now. It had been a year since he and Minerva had declared their love for each other and time had simply flown by. Albus couldn't remember a time when he had been as happy as he was at this moment in time. Tonight he planned to ask Minerva to marry him and, though he expected her to accept, he was still rather nervous. He wanted the evening to go without a hitch.

He had taken his Grandmothers ring to a jeweller in Hogsmeade to make the ring a wee bit smaller so that it would fit Minerva's ring finger perfectly. The ring had always belonged to Minerva, at least in his heart, and it was about time that she owned it properly. They hadn't spoken of marriage or their future but she had moved into his rooms four months ago. By many respects they were like a married couple already yet Albus wanted it to be official.

He had planned for this evening for weeks now and made sure that Minerva was occupied with other things while he prepared the rooms. He had managed to get Poppy Pomfrey to take Minerva into Hogsmeade in the pretence of looking for boots and that would take up a lot of time. Poppy Pomfrey wasn't the most decisive of witches, especially when it came to footwear.

Albus had brought a small table out on to the balcony and complemented it with two chairs close together. He placed a royal blue tablecloth on the table and added a small vase with a red rose inside along with two silver candles. He had arranged with the kitchen to make Minerva's favourite foods, which included chicken with a creamy mushroom and herb sauce, chipped potatoes and chocolate fudge cake for dessert.

He had told Severus Snape and Filius Flitwick that the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress were not to be disturbed unless Hogwarts was falling down around them. They had agreed with a knowing look evident on their faces but they didn't pass comment. He placed the small black velvet box that contained the engagement ring on the table until he finished his preparations. He had decided, that when the time was right, he would place it on the tray that would contain her dessert. He smiled as he tried to picture her face as she lifted the cover off her dessert and she saw small the box. He loved to watch her and he would always remember this night. He was sure that he would remember this night for years.

He took one look around him before picking up the ring and placing it in his robe pocket then drawing the heavy curtains across the window that led on to the balcony. He wanted to hide what he had planned from her view. He sat down and casually waited for Minerva to return from her shopping trip. An hour later, a rather exhausted looking Transfiguration professor stepped into the rooms that she shared with man she loved more than words could comprehend.

"Hello, Darling," greeted Albus as he rose from his seat and made his way over to her. "How was your day?"

Minerva slipped her lightweight coat off and placed it on the chair. She would put it in the bedroom once she was settled. She met Albus halfway on his way to meet her and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest.

"Oh it was a nightmare," she said with a sigh. "Poppy must have tried on all the boots in the shop and we still came away empty handed."

"Oh dear," he said as he pressed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Remind me to be busy when Poppy suggests another shopping trip," she told him. "Please, do that for me!"

Albus tried to suppress a little chuckle but failed miserably. It earned him a look from Minerva, who didn't have the energy to grill him about why he had been amused. Albus led her over to the couch and put his hands on her shoulders. He eased her down into a sitting position and moved around so that he was behind her. His hands returned to her shoulders and gently began to massage her tension away. Minerva tilted her head to the side and began to purr softly as the massage progressed.

"Mmmmmm Albus," she said softly as she leaned back against him. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You are…you," he told her simply before withdrawing his fingers from her shoulders and standing up. "You must be hungry!"

"Not really," Minerva answered as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the warm patch that Albus had left once he got to his feet.

Albus nearly cursed out loud when she said that. She had to be hungry, otherwise the whole evening would be ruined and how would he propose to her then? He looked at her and saw that she was indeed tired but he couldn't help but be disappointed. He had been looking forward to this moment and now it seemed to fall flat. He had told Poppy not the tire his would be fiancée but it looked like that the medi-witch had taken no notice of him. He looked at the grandfather clock and saw that the house elves would have sent the food up now and it would be awaiting them out on the balcony.

"Oh, I can smell something," said Minerva perking up a bit. "I can smell battered brie pieces."

Albus chuckled at her sense of smell, something else she had inherited from her animagus form. She moved and stretched with feline grace as she took in everything with her eyes. He had even noticed that when she was concentrating deeply her nose would twitch. She had denied this over and over again but Albus had seen her do it and that was all the proof he needed.

"You can indeed my dear," he answered, hoping that the smell would entice her.

"I suddenly feel hungry," she said as she sat up and looked around the room to see where the smell was coming from.

"Your table awaits my love," said Albus as he pulled the curtains apart to reveal the star filled sky and the table ready for two. "Chez Albus is open for one night!"

Minerva looked out at the balcony and then back at Albus with a smile on her face. She had not expected to come home to this. Albus must have gone to a lot of work preparing this evening and she couldn't thank him enough.

"Oh Albus, you are full of surprises," she told him as she got to her feet and made her way over to him, slipping her hand into his and walking out on the balcony. "It's wonderful!"

"I am glad you like it Min," he whispered into her ear before pulling out her chair for her and helping her sit down before joining her. "We have brie pieces with garlic dip followed by chicken in that mushroom and herb sauce that you adore. And to finish the evening off, we have chocolate fudge cake."

"Sounds utterly divine," she answered. "But darling, what is this all in aid of?"

"Nothing," he told her with a smile. He wasn't going to tell her yet.

Minerva looked at him suspiciously. She didn't mean to search for a reason but the last time he had prepared a dinner like this was when they received their Honeydukes bill. It had been more that she had expected and she soon discovered that Albus had decided to order his actual weight in sherbet lemons.

"Come on," he urged. "I am starving!"

Minerva shook her head and smiled at him. She watched with a passion as he removed the tops covering their food and placed them on the floor. She had been so happy this past year and it had all been down to the wonderful man beside her. He treated her like a Princess and she couldn't complain. If she was honest, she enjoyed all the attention from him. Albus fed her a chucky piece of brie and accidentally got some of the garlic dip on her nose. Without hesitating, his tongue slowly traced over her nose, licking it off her, causing Minerva to giggle and blush. Their evening progressed with couple like behaviour. Tender words of love were passed back and forth and their hands touched throughout the duration of the meal until it was time for dessert.

"Oh I don't think I can eat anything else," laughed Minerva as Albus produced the final platter.

"We can share this piece," he said with a smile as he took the top off revealing the cake and the box.

"Albus?" she asked as her eyes fell upon the box. Her heart was beating faster that it had been before.

"Yes darling?" he replied as he tried to look innocent.

Minerva reached out and picked up the box. She slowly opened it and gasped with delight as her emerald green eyes fell upon the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was made of white gold and a simple but elegant diamond in the middle surrounded by two emeralds. It was breathtaking and Minerva could feel tears in her eyes as she looked up at Albus and waited for him to say something.

"Minerva," he said as he dropped to one knee, "you are the most important person in my world. My love for you grows each day and I can't bear to spend another day with you. Will you do me the greatest honour and consent to becoming Mrs. Albus Dumbledore?"

Minerva couldn't answer him. Her throat had seized up with all the emotions she was feeling at the moment and all she could do was launch herself into his arms and kiss him. They tumbled backwards on the floor and Albus wrapped his arms around her waist. Moments later the kiss ended and they looked at each other.

"I take it that means yes?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, it does Albus," she answered with a smile as he placed the engagement ring on to her left hand.

_THE END!_


End file.
